movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucker Punch
Sucker Punch is a stylish fantasy action film set in the 1950s. it is set around the story of a young girl named BabyDoll who is sent to live in a mental institution by her wicked step-father. during this time however she imagines and enters an alternate reality in which she can plan her escape along with her four friends Blondie, Amber, Sweet pea and Rocket. BabyDoll's Katana This looks to be one of the two main weapons Baby Doll Uses throughout the movie. This weapon is mostly used in the Japanese-esque universe where she and her four friends battle giant demon samurai. It also has an engraved dragon image on the blade. Custom 1911 Pistol This 1911 pistol is Babydoll's second signiture weapon used throughout the movie. it looks to be a nickle 1911 pistol with a wodden grip. it also has 3 charms attatched to the handle which look like bells and cartoon animal heads. it is stored in a wooden box before perminently taken by Babydoll. Heckler & Koch MP5K Blondie is seen holding Heckler and Koch MP5K on a promotional poster. M4A1 Carbine this weapon is featured on the trailer being used by most of the girls as they travel through the alternate reality. It seems to be equipped with a red dot sight, tactical flashlight and laser. Tactical Remington 870 Seen featured on the trailer used by Sweet Pea. it has a carbine stock. tactical flashlight and a door breaching muzzle. she uses this during the battle in the futuristic reality. Hand Held M134 Minigun Used by the Demon Samurai to try and kill Babydoll before she kills him. Heckler & Koch UMP Seen in the trailer being used by Rocket this looks to be her signiture weapon throughout the movie it is also equipped with a red dot sight, a tactical flashlight and a laser. Tomahawk A tomahawk axe is seen in the trailer being used by Blondie to fighta Nazi Zombie in the World War Reality. Rocket's Knife Rocket is seen carrying a knife in a thigh holster. this looks to be her signiture melee weapon throughout the movie. Flintlock Pistol Rocket is also seen using an antique Flintlock Pistol d uring the world war scenes. however she doesnt use it like as a firearm she uses is as a club to fend off some of the nazi zombies. Bayonet In combination with the Flintlock pistol, Rocket also uses a Bayonet to fight the Nazi Zombie Soldiers. H&K MP7A1 Babydoll appears to be using an MP7A1 Sub-machine gun with a suppressor during the battle in the medievil-esque world. Colt Single action army a Nazi zombie appears to have a single action army revolver. he uses this to fight babydoll. he is seen fireing this pistol at her. However she deflects the round away using her engraved ka tana. Demon Samurai's Naginata Used by the Giant Demon Samurai to try and kill Babydoll and her friends. Demon Samurai's Wakizashi A Demon Samurai Giant as well as a katana has a shorter Wakizashi atattched to him as traditional samurai did back in their time. Traditional Katana A traditional Katana is featured within the trailer being cared for by an unknown man. he is most likely a japanese character to be revealed or one of the main antagonist males as an alternate perception. Demon Samurai's Katana Can be seen in the trailer sheathed as th Demon Damurai prepare to attack.